


i'll give you my love

by aerobreaking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, idk what else to tag this as, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobreaking/pseuds/aerobreaking
Summary: Tobio, Oikawa-san, and the years that pass between them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 336





	i'll give you my love

**Author's Note:**

> ok, listen, i love oikage and i was determined to write something!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, even though it's short. also, look, I just want some fluffy oikage ok. sometimes I just want FLUFF and NO PAIN.

When Tobio was young, he remembers playing with his grandfather and sister in the gardens of the estate without a care in the world. His sister and he would have mock battles with their bokkens as his grandfather watched on as he drank tea. Occasionally, he could comment on their forms and intervene in any mishaps that would happen. Like when Tobio missed a step and his sister would land a blow on his head. 

He remembers when summers came around and they would eat watermelons and go beetle hunting in the forest. For a long time, it seemed as if those days would go on forever and ever. Things changed once his sister reached thirteen, however. As per tradition, she was taken to the mountains to the Kageyama family shrine to be blessed by the spirits and that night she was declared a beta. 

After that, his sister was taken to the main house and never spent time with him again. She was the future head of the Kageyama clan and as such, her time and energy were spent going to lectures and meetings with his father. His grandfather was still there though but his health had steadily declined in the following year. _I’m sorry, Tobio,_ he remembers him saying more and more often, _but I can’t play with you today._ Pretty soon, Tobio found himself spending all his time alone. 

Soon after though Hinata was brought to the house as his retainer—or at least he would be. Someday. Hinata was a breath of fresh air after months of being alone and though they didn’t get along at first their equal love of sword fighting brought them closer together. The servants were always chasing after them when they decided to skip their written lectures. _To the mountains, Bakageyama-dono!_ Hinata would scream, hot on his heels as they maneuvered around the servants legs. More than once they’d been punished by their instructors but that never stopped them from doing it again.

His grandfather would smile when they would tell him about their misadventures and it was he the one that would stop Lady Kageyama’s beatings. “You spoil him too much _,”_ his Lady mother often said, “At this rate, he’ll never learn to be a proper consort.”

“They’re only children, he’ll learn eventually.”

His mother would never dare to go against the Elder Kageyama so all she could say was, “If you say so, Father.”

But that word, consort, it remains in the back of Tobio’s mind.

“What’s a consort?” He asked his tutor, on one of the occasions that he and Hinata didn’t sneak out.

“I’m glad you asked!” The older woman said, “A consort is a spouse. You see, Tobio-sama, one day you will get married to a wealthy family, to secure an alliance. It is a great honor!”

“Married?” He asked, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Hinata sniggered beside him and Tobio dug his elbow to his side. 

“Yes! You are the second-born child of this clan,” She gave them a sharp look when Hinata was about to hit him back, “But don’t worry, your father will definitely choose a good family for you.”

“Will I get to go with him?” Hinata asked.

“Yes, Hinata, you’re the one who will be with Tobio-sama always.”

“What if I don’t want him to go with me?” Tobio asked, just because he didn’t want to give Hinata any ideas that he might actually like him. Hinata squawked and the rest of the lesson quickly dissolved into an argument with the tutor trying to calm them down but failing.

Tobio pushes the conversation to the back of his head. He’s only ten, marriage seems like such a faraway thing that he doesn’t even bother thinking about it.

When Tobio is twelve, he meets his sister’s intended for the first time. He’s an alpha, four years older than him, and the second born of the Oikawa clan. He’s _awful._ He teases, nitpicks his forms, and calls him _Tobio-chan_ , as if they were friends. Not even Hinata called him by his first name, and they’d known each other for years now.

Oikawa stays in the branch family’s estate for three months and in that time, Tobio nearly loses his mind. It doesn’t help that Hinata has taken a great liking to him, and why wouldn’t he? Anything that makes Tobio angry is something to be greatly admired in Hinata’s book. Tobio is only too glad when his stay ends and he leaves. 

Finally, some peace and quiet. But it doesn’t last long. 

Tobio is finally taken to the shrine on the day of his thirteen birthday, the ceremony is long and tedious, all formality and traditional rituals his tutors taught him about but he can’t be bothered to remember.

His father and mother stand beside him, at it’s really strange, to be so close to them. He does not usually see them as they spend the majority of their time in the main house. His sister attends as well, she stands to their father’s right side, as his heir. She seems so different than before. She doesn’t smile and she stands with her head held high, she looks…like a leader. Tobio doesn’t know her anymore.

When night comes, he’s taken to an empty room and he is given a bowl of blistering-hot tea that is _disgusting._ It’s herbal tea and he can taste faint traces of ginger but he can’t make out anything else. The tea would trigger his presentation and by dawn, the family would know his designation. 

He’s left alone once he’s drunk all the concoction and the hours pass boringly. Sometime in the night however, Tobio starts to feel burning under his skin. He groans, slipping out of his formal robes because the heat is unbearable. He lays in the futon and the more and more time passes the more and more Tobio withers. It’s hot, so hot. He whimpers, pressing his thighs together because he feels—something and he doesn’t know how to make it better. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, sweating and crying but morning comes and his Lady mother comes into the room.

Through the haze, he sees her smiling softly at him, and she runs her fingers through his hair, “It’s alright, darling, you’re going to be fine,” She tells him, but Tobio can barely make out anything. For the next four days, Tobio stays in the room, the heat torturous and debilitating, a servant comes in periodically to wipe his body down and change his clothes and the futon but otherwise he’s alone. Finally, on the fifth day, the cloud lifts and he’s able to finally breathe without feeling like his lungs are on fire.

Omega, that’s what he is. A rare _male_ Omega. Hinata looks at him with newfound respect when Tobio tells him. “Don’t make it weird,” Tobio murmurs.

“Don’t be stupid, Yamayama-bocchan, I’m just shocked. Who would have thought _you_ of all people would be an omega?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, idiot?” 

“Nothing,” Hinata says, laughing, “I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s shocked.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, but against his wishes, things change. His tutors are stricter, and his mother attends every single one of his lectures to make sure he’s not running off, and he’s also given a new retainer. Yachi is an Omega like him, and she’s the one who attends him during his heats. He’d been weirded out at first since she’s…a _girl_ and Tobio didn’t know how to talk to girls. But she’s easy to like and even though she was always tripping over her words she always rose to the occasion when she was needed. Besides, if anyone could understand the agony that a heat was it was another Omega. 

He doesn’t miss the embarrassed glances Hinata shoots her though. He doesn’t pick up on it at first and it’s his grandfather that notices first, giving Tobio a sly wink when he tells him, “I see someone has his eyes set already.”

Hinata had presented as a beta sometime after turning thirteen and he was the only one that still treated Tobio like he wasn’t made of glass. Before, the servants would smile at him and tease him good-naturedly, but now they bowed and gave him a wide berth as someone befitting of his status. Tobio hated it. Hated to be treated like he was somehow…not normal. He didn’t like being put on a pedestal. 

The following year, Oikawa comes to stay for another three months again during the fall. When Tobio greets him, he sees the way Oikawa’s eyes widen when he notices him. He inhales sharply and Tobio thinks he’s going to be like everyone else but Oikawa smiles in that annoying way of his and says, “Yoo-hoo, Tobio-chan, did you miss me?”

Tobio can’t help the relief he feels, “You wish, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa has breakfast with his sister twice a week but otherwise, he spends his time in the library or horse riding around the small towns that surround the Kageyama compound. When Hinata, Yachi, and he are done with their lectures he’ll come to the gardens with them and they spend the afternoons doing sword drills and playing shogi with his grandfather. Oikawa especially takes delight in teasing Hinata on his obvious crush and Tobio is glad to be out of his line of fire. 

The three months pass quickly and this time when Oikawa leaves Tobio is a little sad to see him go.

The world returns to normal, or at least, as normal as it gets for him. His tutors begin teaching him about the things that will be expected of him and the more Tobio hears about it, the more he wants to run away. He’s going to have to marry someone his father chooses for him and because of what he is he’s going to have to provide heirs. It all sounds like a gilded cage to him. 

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know,” He tells his grandfather, “Why does it have to be me?”

His grandfather sighs, sadly, “I’m sorry, Tobio. There’s not much to be done about it. But you’ll get to meet them before your wedding, I promise. I would never let your father marry you off to someone that didn’t love you.”

“So I would have to go to spend months at someone else’s house? Like Oikawa-san?”

“Yes, it would be like that.”

“But Oikawa-san and my sister barely meet.”

“That’s how it is sometimes. I’m sure they’re making it work.”

Tobio dreams about sneaking out at night, with Hinata and Yachi, and running far, far away from here. Somewhere where the influence of the Kageyama family doesn’t reach. But he knows he’d never disobey his father and more than that, he wouldn’t get very far before he was found. The only thing running away would accomplish would be getting Hinata and Yachi a severe beating. His father might even go as far as removing them from his side and that’s something Tobio would never risk.

So he bites his tongue and bares with it.

“When are you and my sister getting married?” Tobio asks Oikawa the next time he comes.

He shrugs, sipping the tea and looking out into the garden, “That’s for your sister to decide.” A silence passes and then Oikawa teases, “Why? Are you that desperate to have me here _all_ the time.”

Tobio flushes, “Of course not! Besides you’d be in the main house, not here.”

Oikawa laughs, “No need to be shy, pretty soon you’ll be calling me Aniue.”

“You wish! I’d never say something so embarrassing.”

Oikawa had brought his own retainer this time around, his name was Iwaizumi and Tobio instantly loved him. He didn’t take any of Oikawa’s shit and he was always snapping at him when he thought Oikawa was crossing a line. “Don’t tell me this is how he always is?” He’d asked them.

“We thought it was normal,” Hinata answered.

Iwaizumi slapped a hand to his forehead, “Of course it’s not _normal_. He’s supposed to act civilized, he’s representing his father’s house! You _especially_ ,” He said looking at Tobio, “You’re higher in status!”

Tobio’s stomach had soured when Iwaizumi said that. Because he didn’t want Oikawa to suddenly be calling him Kageyama-dono or something equally respectful. Of course, he’d prefer something besides _Tobio-chan_ but not like that. But Oikawa hadn’t stopped acting familiar with them, he’d told Iwaizumi, “They’re my friends now, Iwa-chan, it’s too late for honorifics.” 

Iwaizumi had looked vaguely constipated and he muttered under his breath, “Your father is going to have your head.”

“Hey, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, snapping him out of his memories, “How old will you be turning this year?”

“Fifteen,” He’d answered, fiddling with his thumbs.

“I see…” The taller alpha had trailed off, “So you’re going to be meeting your intended next year.”

“Yeah,” It was something his father had already discussed with him. Next spring, he would visit the Ushijima clan home and spend a few weeks there. It’s a while away, but Tobio is already dreading it. Tobio has heard that Oikawa and his fiancé are the same age so Ushijima is probably in his nineteenth year too. “He’s the heir of the Ushijima clan, do you know him?”

A dark look crossed Oikawa’s face, but it was gone so quickly Tobio thought he might have imagined it, “Yeah, he’s…something alright.”

“Is that a good thing?” 

Oikawa chewed on his lip, turning to look at Tobio, “I think you might get along with him.”

Tobio hums, wondering if getting along with someone was enough to make a marriage last. He supposed it would be better than _not_ getting along with his future husband. But even if they got along what would be the point if he locked Tobio up. Because he’s sure that’s what would happen. 

“I don’t want to get married,” Tobio tells Oikawa, in a moment of weakness, “I wish I could stay here forever.”

Oikawa tucks a strand of hair behind Tobio’s ear and the brush of his fingers against his skin is almost enough to make him recoil. He has never been touched by anyone like this before. “It’ll be fine.” 

His heart rate picks up and he can feel his cheeks burning. “You’re being weird.”

Oikawa draws his hand back, “Yeah, maybe.” 

When Oikawa leaves this time, something pulls at Tobio’s heart. Something like…longing. 

When he goes to the Ushijima house, Hinata and Yachi don’t come with him. It makes him feel incredibly lonely. His intended is a very taciturn man that tries to talk to Tobio but they don’t seem to have much in common. They have breakfast together, twice a week, like Oikawa and his sister do, and Tobio can’t understand why Oikawa had said they would get along. The three weeks that he’s there he spends them in the amazing gardens the Ushijima clan has but other than that, it’s a boring stay. 

When he gets back to his home, all he can think about is that if he were to spend the rest of his life like that, he’d be miserable.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi come that summer for a month and when Tobio first sees Oikawa something stirs in his heart. Something that he probably shouldn’t put a name to, but he can’t help it. 

“You said I was going to get along with him,” Tobio gripes, “We barely even talked.”

Oikawa smiled, and it was enough to make Tobio’s heart skip a beat. “Maybe I was too optimistic.”

_When did it start?_ Tobio thinks helplessly, as he comes to the realization that whatever he’s feeling is enough to make him want to throw all caution to the wind. Was it the teasing? The easy way Oikawa spoke to him? Was it the many afternoons they spent practicing with their swords? Was it just the fact that Oikawa was an alpha and his instincts were those of submission? Was this burdensome feeling just a passing mirage or something solid?Something worth breaking the rules for?

Tobio doesn’t know and in fact, he’s ready to bury whatever this is in a void but on a day when they’re having tea and they’re alone, some boldness overtakes him and he presses his lips to Oikawa’s own in a shy kiss. And when the alpha looks at him with a shocked expression on his face Tobio is ready to run away, but Oikawa grabs him by the wrist and pulls him closer. 

“Oh, Tobio-chan,” He murmurs against his lips, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

But Tobio doesn’t want to think of the consequence or the fact that they _can’t do this_ , so he kisses him more fiercely, hoping to convey his desperation. _Please,_ he wants to beg, _Please, please—_ please what?

Oikawa slips his hands under Tobio’s robes, touching his thighs and Tobio shudders, clinging to him. “ _Fuck,_ ” Oikawa curses, “Tobio-chan, stop. You—you’re going into heat.”

Oikawa digs his nails into his skin but rather than pain, all Tobio feels is heat pooling at the base of his abdomen. “Oikawa-san,” Tobio sobs into his neck, pressing his cheek to his scent glands, “ _Please._ ”

He hears the alpha groan, but he manages to pry himself out of Tobio’s hold and he runs out of the room, calling for Yachi. Tobio would feel slighted if it wasn’t for the fact that this heat hits unlike any other. He’s vomiting and his skin blisters on his chest from the intense heat that he’s emitting from his core. Yachi is hysterical and someone else has to come help attend him because he can’t be left alone. He screams himself hoarse, scratching at his neck and thighs until he’s bleeding. His heat lasts six, agonizing days and when Tobio comes to, Oikawa is gone.

It’s soon after, however, that the letters start to arrive. They’re short, impersonal, but Tobio cherishes them all the same. He writes back, little snippets of his thoughts that have no meaning or correlation but he knows that it’s enough. The next time Oikawa comes, they don’t talk about the kiss or the letters but they spend a lot of time together in the gardens. They maintain a respectful distance between each other and their conversations are no longer easy going like they used to be, instead they’re tense and uncomfortable, but Tobio refuses to let any more distance grow between them. 

When it’s time for Oikawa to return home, Tobio kisses him on the cheek and murmurs a hasty goodbye. The letters that come after are much longer and Tobio can feel the effort that’s been put into them. It makes him happy.

And even when he’s in the Ushijima household, all alone, it doesn’t bother him because he knows someone is thinking about him. When Tobio turns seventeen, the Ushijima heir calls off their engagement. His father is furious at the disrespect but Tobio is relieved. He nearly jumps for joy when he’s told. “Don’t look so devastated,” His mother says, with amusement, “I’m sure someone more worthy will come by.”

He cannot help the grin that blooms on his face, “I’m sure they will.”

Oikawa comes in the fall of the next year and he lays with Tobio on his futon, running the pads of his fingers on Tobio’s scent glands. “You haven’t had another terrible heat?” 

Tobio shakes his head, burying his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, “They’ve been normal.” 

The alpha kisses his forehead, “I’m glad.” 

Those months, they spend them relishing in each other’s warmth and ignoring the duties they both have. They’re careful about it, mindful of triggering Tobio’s heat, and the scandal that can wrack their clans. Oikawa kisses him slowly, running his fingers through Tobio’s hair, and whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

“Don’t be disgusting, Oikawa-san,” Tobio tells him and Oikawa only laughs. 

Things come crashing down eventually though. His sister comes into his room, a letter with a broken seal in her hand. She sets it on the table between them.

“Aneue—” He begins but she interrupts him.

“I should have known,” Is all she says, but she doesn’t look sad, “I personally don’t care, but you have to stop meeting him. Father would not accept it.” 

His sister calls off their engagement and Tobio cries himself to sleep the months following the announcement. Oikawa doesn’t return to the Kageyama house and the letters stop completely. It doesn’t help that his grandfather passes away in between all this and Tobio is left completely aimless. He begins losing weight and his pale face becomes even paler. 

The coming year blurs into an indistinguishable memory. It isn’t until Hinata comes into his room, bowing his head to the floor, asking for permission to marry Yachi that things start changing. 

“What are you even talking about, dumbass?” Tobio asks, “Why’re you asking me?”

Hinata looks ready to snap, but he reins it in, “ _Because_ Kageyama-sama,” And the way he says it, as if he were using the honorific as an insult, makes Tobio smile, “We can’t do it without your permission.”

“You have to name your firstborn after me.”

Hinata squawks, “Absolutely _not._ ”

Yachi and Hinata marry quickly and it’s not long after that they have their first child. Tobio loves bouncing the tiny, orange-haired baby on his lap and a longing for a family of his own settles in his chest. His father hadn’t arranged another marriage for him since Ushijima but he knows that he’d have to find someone for him soon. He’s nearing his twenty-first birthday, after all, and his sister was due to take over in the next year. Things don’t quite turn out like that, however.

His sister renounces the family leadership in an unprecedented turn of events. 

“Are you out of your _mind_?” His father rages.

“Of course not, there’s someone perfectly capable of leading the family right here,” She signals to Tobio, “I didn’t do this without a plan.”

Tobio gapes, as the rest of the family and elders collectively lose their minds. Tobio admires her guts, if nothing else. 

His sister leaves that very same night, but she comes to him before she leaves, “You’re my little brother,” She tells him, ruffling his hair, “You will be a great clan head. I’ll come back when everything settles down.”

“What are you planning on doing?” He asks.

“I wanna be an herbalist. So I’m gonna go find a teacher.”

Tobio laughs, “You’re insane.”

“You know,” She casually says, as she turns around to leave, “As clan head, you can choose your consort.”

The smile falls off Tobio’s face and his heart thumps painfully— _hopeful_.

“Just something to think about,” And then she’s gone into the night.

Adjusting to his new duties isn’t exactly easy but it’s something he does enjoy doing. He’s been studying for this since he was a child, after all. Though he was mostly instructed as the consort rather than the head of the family it’s not much different. Well, there are _some_ differences but nothing he can’t handle. Hinata had lost his shit when he realized that he was no longer going to be just the retainer of a consort but rather an adviser to the head of the family. 

“Bakageyama-dono, _dammit,_ ” He screeched, “You can’t be _serious!_ ”

But for all Hinata’s complaining, he’d easily fallen into the role. He had studied beside Tobio for years and the little shit was competent, even though sometimes his ideas were hard to understand. 

Oikawa sends a letter, months after, congratulating him and wishing him well. Tobio had lost sleep over it. But finally, he got his shit together. He swallows thickly as he hands Hinata the letter, wondering if the request he’s about to send would be accepted by the new Oikawa head. He doesn’t even know if Oikawa himself would accept, it’s been years since…everything. 

The days pass and he tries his best to not think too much about it, he keeps busy but every night he bites his nails in anticipation.

Hinata returns two weeks later and Tobio almost sobs when he sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi with him. He curls his fists until his knuckles turn white, trying to contain himself.

“Kageyama-dono,” Oikawa greets Tobio’s father. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Oikawa-dono. I’m honored you would still consider our family, despite the previous…situation.”

And what do you know, Oikawa does know how to be civil and respectful. He gives his family a tense smile but his eyes soften when they land on Tobio—and Tobio can’t help it. Who cares about propriety?

He jumps into Oikawa’s arms, hugging him, and smiling up at him. Someone chokes behind him but Tobio doesn’t even pay attention as Oikawa returns his hug, “Tobio-chan,” He whispers into his ear, “I’ve missed you.”

Later, when they’ve been left alone Tobio kisses him without fear, openly and deeply. Oikawa doesn’t bother stopping him, smiling into their kiss and pulling Tobio into his lap. 

“My heat is in two days,” He tells him, “Please accompany me.”

Oikawa looks a little shocked, “You don’t want to wait?”

Tobio shakes his head, “I’ve waited for you long enough.”

In all his years since presenting, Tobio has always dreaded his heats but this one isn’t like all the others, this heat is pleasurable and Oikawa attends to his every need. He’s looking forward to the rest of his heats, he realizes, as Oikawa bites down on his glands, bonding them forever. 

* * *

Tooru comes home late. He’d attended his nephew's presentation ceremony the day before and he’s not feeling all that great. Traveling from the Kageyama home to the Oikawa estate had always been a daunting thing. And for all the years Tooru did it, he’d never gotten used to it.

He’s going to need a shower before heading off to bed and dinner, too. He waves off Iwaizumi’s concerns and makes his way to the main house. After two years of living here and the many times he’d visited before Tooru is sure he could probably navigate this place with his eyes closed. He eats and cleans himself quickly, desperate to see Tobio’s blue eyes after four days.

He slides the door open to the room he shares with his mate and finds the place empty, he frowns, normally, Tobio would be here waiting for him. He slips off his outer kimono and carelessly throws it over the table. He makes his way out into the gardens and Tobio is there, looking up at the moon.

“There you are,” Tooru murmurs to himself.

“Tobio-chan,” He calls out, and his husband nearly jumps out of his skin, turning to look at him, “Tooru-san! You’re back.”

He raises and eyebrow at the distracted Kageyama leader, usually, it’s hard to catch him off guard. Tooru goes to stand beside him, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, just…a little worn out.”

Tooru looks at him and he realizes—something is off.

Tobio doesn’t seem different though, and he asks, “How was your trip?”

Tooru doesn’t answer him, trying to figure out what’s different about him. Then it hits him. It’s not anything physical that’s different it’s his scent. He smells like—like milk. Tobio cocks his head to the side, “What’s wrong?”

_He doesn’t know_ , Tooru realizes, _By the heavens he doesn’t_ know.

A grin pulls at Tooru’s face, “Been feeling tired lately, huh?”

Tobio looks put off at his question being ignored but he mumbles, “Yes.”

“Hey Tobio-chan,” Tooru asks, trying to act casual but he’s too excited, “When was the last time you bled?”

Tobio frowns, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Mmmm, maybe it’s the reason you’re tired.”

Tooru takes delight in the way Tobio’s face dawns with realization and he flushes so red Tooru can see it even the dim of the night. 

“Umm,” Tobio starts, “We should probably go see my sister.”

Tooru snorts, pulling him close and kissing him, “Yes, we should,” He picks him up, and Tobio instinctively wraps his legs around his waist, “In the meantime though, I gotta enjoy you while I can.” 

“You’re awful, Tooru-san.”

“And yet, you still proposed to me.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says, kissing him, “I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> please comment if you'd like, I always enjoy reading the feedback. 
> 
> also, stay safe in these pandemic times!


End file.
